


窥

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 全文第三者视角年下＋师生＋qj
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	窥

我在一片朦胧中睁开双眼，视线所及之处一片漆黑，唯一可见的就是三小列不大的空隙能透进来些许的阳光。

这是哪儿？

我转动大脑，努力地去思考，它却像一口煮沸的芝士肉酱锅，粘稠混乱，费力地活动自己的四肢 却像是在搬动吸足水的棉花，软趴趴的，一丝一毫也动不了。也不知道是不是那个把我关到这个地方的人的恶趣味，嘴巴被层层叠叠的布捂住，头一偏就能通过那些空隙看到这狭小空间外的世界。

这让我更加不安，索性直接把我的眼睛也罩住好了，何必这么残忍，还非要给我希望？到底是谁把我关在这个地方？眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶，浸湿了嘴巴上的布，呼吸间都染上了湿润厚重，呼救声都化作了细若蚊蝇的呜咽。

我偏过头，外面的陈设无比熟悉，课桌，椅子，讲台的一角，我的呼吸停止一瞬，大脑突地一痛，这是我的教室，那这个狭小的空间就是教室后面的储物柜。这到底是谁搞得恶作剧？或者是…

“陆东植xi，不知道你是吃了熊心还是豹子胆，我们约定好了。你要乖乖地听我的话不是吗？”

我的身体僵硬住，手指细微地颤抖，这个声音我是认识的，是我们班的校年第一，有贵公子美称的徐仁宇，甚至连他口中的“陆东植xi”，我也是认识的，是我暗恋两年的班主任。他们怎么会在一起？他们怎么会？徐仁宇的话又是什么意思？

我鬼使神差地通过空隙窥视外面，眼前突地一暗，转瞬间又恢复光明。我看见徐仁宇拽着陆东植老师走到了离储物柜不远的窗边，足以让我看清两个人动作的距离。

“不…不是…徐仁宇xi，这里是学校啊？！再怎么样也不能在学校里…”

陆东植老师看起来很苦恼的样子，使劲地想把自己的手抽出来，却被徐仁宇不知道从哪儿来的巨力攥的更紧。不知道为什么，我脑袋中嗡嗡作响，总觉得会有什么不好的事情要发生。

“所以，陆东植xi，阿尼，陆东植老师要把强行和我上床的事实一笔勾销。你应该知道这么做的后果是什么。”

他在说什么？我脑袋中的那口芝士肉酱锅被这句话打翻，将整颗大脑淋得混沌不堪，我看不见徐仁宇的表情，但陆东植老师慌乱尴尬的表情印证了这句话的真实性。

“徐仁宇xi，”陆东植老师咬咬牙，一把握住徐仁宇纤细的手腕，将自己的手从徐仁宇的大手中用力抽了出来，表情中夹杂些许歉意与为难，“那件事，确实是我的错，但是…呀！徐仁宇！这是学校！学校啊！别动我的裤子！”

我不敢置信地睁圆眼睛，眼睁睁地看着徐仁宇的手灵活地解开陆东植老师的腰带，看着陆东植老师向徐仁宇挥出拳头，看着徐仁宇按住陆东植老师的头，将人死死地按在教室的窗户上。

“该好好管教一下陆东植老师了。”

“徐仁宇！放开！放开我！”

一切仿佛都在我的大脑中清晰起来，对陆东植老师施暴的徐仁宇，反抗徐仁宇的陆东植老师，之前的不祥预感应验了。原来如此啊…我无法抬起手抹掉流下的泪水，正如我现在无法抹去眼前的一幕一样。

“啊！好痛…痛啊徐仁宇！出去！快拔出去！”

陆东植老师的痛呼，肉体碰撞的闷声，尽数传入我的耳中。我却不敢睁开眼睛看一眼，死死地咬住下唇，紧闭双眼，不敢去看我喜欢的男人被另一个男生折磨的样子。

“不睁开眼看怎么行呢？”

徐仁宇微喘的声音在我的大脑中被无限放大，仿佛是在亲口对我说。他这么会知道我在这个教室里？我惊诧地睁开双眼，真切地看到眼前的一幕，如遭雷击。徐仁宇将他丑陋的性器插入到陆东植老师的体内，按自己的节奏顶动腰胯，一只手钳住陆东植老师的下巴，强迫他抬起头来通过那扇玻璃窗看清自己被他侵犯的样子。

我能闻到空隙中渗透进来的血腥味 

徐仁宇你个混蛋！“唔唔！”我破口大骂，发出D3只是连我自己都要听不清的声音。混蛋！混蛋！徐仁宇！

“啊！哈啊！徐仁宇！快出去！好痛！”陆东植老师闭上眼不去看自己的样子，双腿痛到颤抖，徐仁宇却置若罔闻，掐住陆东植老师的腰胯往里挺进，几乎想把他那丑陋的性器连同卵袋都一并塞入老师体内。我只能无力地看着陆东植老师像个布娃娃一样，无助地被徐仁宇残忍地操弄。

“徐仁宇！不要！啊！不要那么快！痛啊！”陆东植老师双手成拳使劲顶住徐仁宇不断顶弄他的胯部，想要推离徐仁宇，但却被徐仁宇一把抓住反剪到背后，同时胯部一记猛顶，几缕血痕出现在两人紧密相连的地方。

听到陆东植老师的低声痛呼，我不禁愤怒，徐仁宇怎么能这么对陆东植老师！？

“痛吗？”徐仁宇突地放慢速度，缓缓地用他的性器旋转进入，磨擦陆东植老师的里面，恶意地让陆东植老师浑身打颤，声声低吟，“你应该记住，这是你违约的惩罚，你逃不掉的。”

他说完后，狠抓住陆东植老师被反剪在背后地手腕，使老师不受控制地撞向他自己的性器根部，同时迅速顶胯，性器深深捅入陆东植老师的肠道，发出一声清晰的“啪”音。

“啊！”陆东植老师被顶地一个趔趄，双腿一软几欲跪倒，双手紧紧握拳，呻吟中都带了泣，“徐仁宇…啊嗯！你最好…最好不要放开我…不然我…啊！一定会在你的眼眶上留下一个乌青！”陆东植老师在徐仁宇的操弄中坚持说完这句话，愤愤地瞪着徐仁宇。

可这句话就像是打火机，点燃了徐仁宇的欲火与施虐欲望。看见他嘴角上扬的弧度，我心里咯噔一下，一阵寒意从脚底升起直达大脑，四肢都是冰冷的。不要！徐仁宇！

“唔唔！唔！”

“哈啊！！徐仁宇！啊嗯！慢！慢一点啊！”陆东植老师猛地转过头，屁股被撞的层层激荡，摇晃着，低吼着，生理性的泪水滴落在窗台上，溅起一圈圈的水花，“放开！放开我啊！徐仁宇！痛！”

咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声不停地刺激着我的耳膜。

“啪！啪！”“啪嗒！啪嗒！啪嗒！”

“陆东植，老师…你刚才还在威胁我，我怎么可能放开你的手。”徐仁宇说这话的时候特别在“老师”二字上加重语气，讽刺意味极其明显，“一叫你老师，你这里一下就把我咬紧了，陆东植老师。”

“闭…啊！嘴…闭嘴！徐仁宇！啊嗯！不要…不要叫！唔……我老师！”陆东植老师的拳头松了又紧，不住地摇着头，“快点！要做就…啊…快点做完！徐仁宇！”

我心里明了，这句话只会适得其反，更加刺激徐仁宇。学校的贵公子——徐仁宇，就是一只披着人皮的野兽，伸出利爪亮出獠牙想要把陆东植老师拆吃入腹。

“陆东植老师，你果然胆子很大。故意挑起你收拾不了的情况，结果一个人受伤。”

徐仁宇松开了陆东植老师的手腕，性器变了节奏，慢出轻入。

“徐仁宇…你…啊！…”陆东植老师轻轻握拳，看能活动之后迅速握紧拳头想要挥向徐仁宇，却被徐仁宇把住腰胯深插狠入，瞬间身子就被徐仁宇这一下操软了，手臂功亏一篑，搭在窗台上，“啊嗯！你！”

我恨不得直接推开眼前的铁门，将徐仁宇从陆东植老师的身上扒开。我用尽全力动了动自己的腿，发现竟然能动了！手也能渐渐活动了！我将手放在铁门上刚要使力，瞥见了徐仁宇投来的目光。

安静点待着。

徐仁宇的口型清清楚楚。我本能性地瑟缩，手不由自主地捂住被层层包裹的嘴巴，耳边还是淫靡色情的水声，陆东植老师沙哑的啜泣声，以及徐仁宇的气音。

可我好像都听不到了。

刚才是徐仁宇对我无声的警告。是徐仁宇将我关在这个铁皮柜子里，他为什么这么做！？一个更可怕的想法从脑海中蹦了出来:徐仁宇知道我喜欢陆东植老师了。

“哐！”

储物柜发出的巨响吓了我一跳，连忙抱膝挤到最边缘的角落，抬眼向空隙外看去，映入眼帘的是两人紧密相连之处，还有我们学校的男式校裤。刚才，应该是陆东植老师的背撞上柜门了吧？

果然，徐仁宇知道了我喜欢陆东植老师，于是把我关在这里看他们做爱，目的是让我看清楚让我看明白，陆东植老师属于徐仁宇。我擦掉眼角一直往下流的眼泪，徐仁宇真是变态透了。

我麻木地看着徐仁宇的性器在陆东植老师的体内抽插，听着陆东植老师想要停止的哭吟，脚边有些许两人动作时飞溅出来的粘液。

“想射了吗？”徐仁宇的声音本来就低沉，情欲中的他声音更是磁性。他将手覆上陆东植老师的性器，抚摸两下后一把掐住性器的根部，不给陆东植老师射出的机会。

陆东植老师闷哼一声，颤着手无力地握住徐仁宇的手腕，“放开…放开…啊嗯！不要了！徐仁宇！哈啊！”陆东植老师的呻吟突然高了一个调，脚趾蜷缩起来，那根被徐仁宇掐住的性器泛着红，“徐仁宇！那里不行！”

“陆东植老师，你不能拒绝。”徐仁宇将性器抽出一截又凶狠地整根捅入。陆东植老师变了调的呻吟在我耳边炸开，尾音微翘，是难以言喻的痛苦的甜美。

“陆东植老师…陆东植xi，要做个遵守约定的人啊。”

陆东植老师扣住徐仁宇的手腕，声音沙哑，还打出几个嗝，“我…呜…嗝…我没有…违约！哈啊！这里是学校…呜啊！放开！徐仁宇！我要射！快放开呜！”陆东植老师胡乱地用手拨弄徐仁宇的手。徐仁宇真的放开了陆东植老师挺翘的性器，霎时间，徐仁宇的小腹挂上了股股奶白，乱七八糟。

“啊！”陆东植老师困兽般低吼，而后，再没了声音。

“啵唧”一声，徐仁宇的性器终于从陆东植老师的体内被抽了出来，粘液混合着些许白浊溅落在我的眼前。

片刻后，我面前的铁门被拉开，强光刺得我眼睛发痛，衣冠楚楚的徐仁宇沐浴着阳光站在我面前，如果没有旁边昏睡过去，满身情欲痕迹的陆东植老师，我会以为我做了一场梦。

“你都看见了。”徐仁宇居高临下地看着我，“知道怎么做了吗？”

我抬起头想瞪这个恬不知耻的贵公子，接触到他冰冷暴虐的目光。我摘下被眼泪浸地厚重许多的布，苦笑一声，“知道了。”

陆东植老师已经被徐仁宇抱走了，教室的一片狼藉都被收拾干净了。我失神地看着窗外，才反应过来原来才放学不久。

我拿出电话拨出母亲的号码，“妈妈，我想转学。明天就转。嗯，我知道了。”


End file.
